Road to King Mickey
by WarMTLGreymon
Summary: Sora meets with kids from other dimensions that all weild keybldaes and sets off on a journey with Donald Goofy and the newly form Keyblade Force parings will be discussed later.
1. A Request from Minnie

Kingdom Hearts:  
Road To King Mickey:  
Chapter 1:  
Keyblade Force  
  
"So this is where you guys live?" Sora says amazed as he steps off the Excalibur. "Yeah this is Disney Castle A-YUCK!" Goofy replies. Just then a bunch of kids with keyblades walk by Sora jumps and responds quick. "I thought I was the only keybearer?" Sora looks at Donald and Donald shrugs and I don't know look appears on Goofy. "In this dimension you are but in others there are different bearers allow to introduce our selves I am Makoro Takeru, this is the lovely Kimiko, this is Kyosuke, next to him is Kagome, then there's Yahiko, and last but not least Lain. You must be Sora the one in the legend!" Makoro says  
"Legend oh you mean about the Heartless yes I am." Sora replies  
"Her majesty Queen Minnie wants to see you come with me Donald she wants to see you too just not Goofy sorry bud." Makoro says Goofy decides to watch the force do drills While Donald Makoro and Sora see Queen Minnie. Half way down the hall way to the throne room Sora decides to break the silence. "So Makoro whats your keyblade look like?"  
"Well maybe you should see it cause it's really hard to explain." Makoro says With a flash of light a keyblade as long as Sephiroth's sword appears style of a samurai's sword.  
"That's as big as Sephiroth's sword!" Sora says looking at it in amazement.  
"Yeah I won it after taking him down." Makoro replies.  
"I still haven't done it." Sora says.  
"You'll get it. He put up a good fight in my dimension but the psychopath just lost an edge in the battle and the tides turned!" Makoro replies to Sora with pride, as Sora is still looking on in amazement as they reach the throne room Donald and Makoro bow to Maiden Daisy and Queen Minnie, Sora still standing gets yanked down. "Sora first rule always, always bow to royalty it shows respect." Makoro says after yanking him down.  
"Sorry won't happen again." Sora replies.  
"Your highness this is Sora the one from the legend." Makoro says after standing right before Donald and Sora.  
"Ah yes Mickey spoke of a keybearer in a legend, where is Mickey?" Minnie asks looking around.  
"We saw him behind the door leading to Kingdom Hearts we sealed it with him behind it him and Riku." Sora says looking down.  
"Cheer up Sora the king is a master at escape..." Makoro says.  
"Yeah and Riku will surely be with him!" Donald interrupts.  
"Well Sora your next quest for us will to find the bearers of these items, seal all keyholes and find King Mickey. The Keyblade Force will assist you!" Minnie says  
"Yeah backup." Donald replies sarcastically.  
"Bring it on Donald!" Makoro says as Sora who is in between them breaks them up and Minnie hands him a papers of the special items what the look like, and temporary recruits Sora not showing it to Donald or Makoro as they bicker. "Um Queen Minnie?" Sora asks.  
"Yes Sora what is it?" Minnie replies.  
"Well we know what the items look like but were are the people?" Sora asks.  
"The item names and pictures are all we have to go on." Minnie replies.  
"We take off in one hour!" Donald says.  
"Makoro take this when you find Cid open it with him in a private room." Minnie hands Makoro an envelope as Makoro reaches out for it as Kimiko comes in quickly Makoro stuffs it in his trench coat inside pocket.  
"We're leaving in an hour Kimiko tell everyone to pack!" Makoro says then looking at Sora he starts up again. "You need a new wardrobe after all your older and probably darker I see black, red, blue and some yellow." Makoro takes him to his room shows him an outfit a lot like his Sora stares and thinks about for a second.  
"I like it. Got anymore?" Sora asked.  
"Yup!" Makoro replied.  
An hour passed as they head to the ship Minnie says. "I'll be keeping in contact with the ship Donald." Donald nods in response and they all get on and beg Makoro for a briefing.  
"Okay were to help Sora seal all keyholes, find the bearers of these items, and recruit a temporary crew if Sora fails this dimension is gone forever, and no Yahiko we can't seal the keyholes in this dimension. For your information Donald does know about the crew Minnie wants him to blow his fucking top on this one!" Makoro says as the K.F. laughs in his room. "But first we are to find Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, and Cloud they will aid us and yes Donald knows about them." Makoro says to the K.F. 


	2. The Gangs All Here

Kingdom Hearts:  
Road To King Mickey:  
Chapter 2:  
  
The Gangs All Here  
  
"So how much longer until we reach Hollow Bastion?" Makoro asks. "Don't know we fried the warp drive a month ago so we haven't gone this far and this long." Donald replies. "Lain get to the engine room see if you can fix our warp drive problem." Makoro says turning his first officer chair to the right to face her. "Yes sir I'll fix it ASAP." Lain replies as she salutes, leaves walking down the hall to the engine room. "Well until then Kyosuke I want you to get me readings on how fast the Heartless are spreading." Makoro says turning his chair back to the left. "Way ahead of you!" Kyosuke replies. "Good now..." "Wait just a second who gave you permission to give orders?" Donald asks while interrupting Makoro. "I did Donald." Queen Minnie says coming on screen. "I gave Sora captainship and Makoro first officer rights! Now stand down!" "Yes Queen Minnie...we'll settle this later" Donald ends whispering. "Delighted! Yes Queen Min..." "Hey what's going on some noise woke me up?" Sora says coming out dressed in his new uniform. "Sorry that must be Lain fixing the warp engine." Makoro replies. "Hey Queen Minnie what's up?" Sora asks looking at the screen. "Have you found them yet?" Minnie asks in reply. "No were on our way to Hollow Bastion they weren't at Traverse Town." Sora replies to Minnie. "Alright best of luck." Minnie replies afterwards they salute her and the screen link shuts down. Lain walks back in and tells Kimiko something. "Warp drive is back online sir!" Lain says looking at Makoro. "PUNCH THAT BAD BOY!!!" Makoro shouts to Kimiko in excitement. "Already done." Kimiko replies. They arrive at the forsaken castle staring at its rebuilt staircase. "Shall we?" Makoro asks Sora who just nods to reply. As they enter the main hall Leon jumps from the ceiling slashing downward, everyone dodges jumping in different directions except for Makoro who pulls his keyblade out and blocks holding Leon in mid-air. "A keyblade...." Leon says after front flipping and facing the group. "Hey Leon um where's everyone?" Sora asks. "The Library come with me." Leon replies. They walk into the Library both sides explain there stories. "Alright will come with you guys." Leon replies. They board the Excalibur and take off but to where?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!! 


End file.
